Touché
by J. M Oliver
Summary: ::Presente para Unknow-chan:: - Ei, que tal nós tentarmos de novo? YAOI/NejixSai


_Naruto não me pertence._

_Presente para Unknow-chan_

**TOUCHÉ **

Todas na oficina trabalhavam arduamente para terminar o informe e assim entregá-los ao Hokage. O ambiente era calmo e somente o som da caneta riscando o papel era ouvido por todo o lugar. Por um par de minutos que pareceram horas, os olhares negros pousaram nos perolados para logo depois se separarem e voltaram ao trabalho.

**x **

_A missão estava árdua, seu companheiro estava ferido e ele não estava em melhores condições. Com muito esforço, achou uma caverna que poderia abrigá-los durante algumas horas. Colocou seu companheiro sentando e logo executou o jutsu que os manteria a salvos. _

_- Você está bem?_

_- Estou. – Neji respondeu com a voz falha. _

_- Onde está o seu ferimento? – Sai perguntou, tirando todos os primeiros socorros de dentro da bolsa._

_- Nas costas. – o homem de longos cabelos castanhos sussurrou sentindo-se fraco. Não sabia quando tempo mais agüentaria. _

_Sem muita cerimônia, Sai estendeu uma manta e fez com que o castanho deita-se de bruços. Levantou os longos cabelos castanhos e longo pode localizar o ferimento. Era um longo corte na horizontal, suspirou e com o máximo cuidado, voltou a virá-lo, tirou o colete ninja e a blusa negra deixou-o com as costas nuas._

_O machucado era grande, contudo, sem profundidade. Suspirou aliviado e arrumou os medicamentos para começar a passar na ferida aberta. Sentiu o corpo do homem ao seu lado ficar tenso, provavelmente na tentativa de conter os gritos de dor._

**x**

Mal inspirara o horário de trabalho e os ninjas já estava se levando e se arrumando para irem embora. Pareciam apressados em chegar a casa. Somente dois dos vários ninjas continuavam no mesmo lugar terminando de realizar suas respectivas tarefas.

Seus dedos escreviam lentamente, como se não estivessem com a menor presa. E de fato; não estavam.

**x**

_Já fazia um bom tempo que estava se virando no chão da caverna esperando que o sono o atingisse. Mas este simplesmente tinha parecido ter criado asas e voado para muito longe, bufando, voltou a se levantar. _

_Olhou detalhadamente seu companheiro que estava com todas as suas cobertas e ainda sim não parara de tremer. Aproximou-se cautelosamente do castanho, e como temia, ele ardia em febre, suava frio e gemia nomes desconexos. Preocupado, pegou o pano úmido e começou a passá-lo desde a face assimétrica ao abdômen desnudo._

_De súbito, ele começou a sentir calor no seu baixo ventre. Porém, escolheu ignorar os sentimentos que ele não sabia reconhecer e continuou com o seu trabalho. Quando terminou, percebeu que a febre continuava a mesma, ou quase a mesma, e resolveu tomar uma atitude mais drástica._

_Com cuidado foi a até a lagoa mais próxima, se desnudou e sem pensar nas conseqüências mergulhou na água glacial. Sentiu todos os ossos ranges e ignorando o sentido do frio, deixou suas roupas ali mesmo e correu para a caverna onde o moreno ainda tremia de frio. Juntou seu corpo ao do outro homem e tentou passar todo o frescor para o outro homem, fez isso mais algumas vezes, até que sentiu que suas forças se esvaiam. _

_Seus olhos ficaram pesados, e acabou por desmaiar em cima do homem de longas madeixas castanhas._

**x**

Antes de apagarem as luzes e murmurarem seus respectivos 'boa noite' se entreolharam. Um olhar que nenhum dos companheiros entenderia ou prestaria demasiada atenção. Mas para eles aquele simples gesto já era o suficiente. Conheciam-se melhor do que muitas pessoas que trocavam palavras o dia inteiro dentro daquela oficina.

**x**

_Acordou horas depois, com seu corpo ainda sobre o do garoto de longos cabelos castanho tinha diminuído e ele pode respirar aliviado. Olhou por um instante, e em meio dos cabelos desgrenhados, pode visualizar o rosto suave; sereno. Por impulso, aproximou-se cada vez mais do garoto até que ficou a centímetros dos lábios do outro, fechou os olhos e colou seus lábios nos do castanho._

_Permaneceu do mesmo jeito um par de segundos, até que foi surpreendido por uma mão que enlaçou a sua cintura e pela língua que foi travessamente imposta entre seus lábios. De súbito, todo o seu corpo ficou tenso, mas não deixou de resistir ou tentou se afastar. Gostara daquele contanto, era morno, gostoso... Humano..._

_Os toques e os gestos foram evoluindo, e quando deram por si estavam envolvidos por um ritmo lento e caloroso. As poucas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão da caverna, enquanto os sons ressoaram por todo o ambiente. Estavam perdidos na nevoa que lhes provocava tanto prazer._

**x**

Tirou os sapatos, se desfez do colete ninja e com passos lentos encaminhou-se até o banheiro. Nada melhor do que um bom banho depois de um dia de trabalho cansativo. Fechou os olhos e deixou a água molhar o seu corpo lentamente. Sentiu quando alguém se se aproximou de si, abriu a porta que os separava cautelosamente e juntou-se a ele no banho revigorante.

- Como foi o trabalho hoje querido?

- Normal. – replicou sem muito interesse. Virou-se para sua companheira e fitando seus enormes olhos verdes, beijou-a.

**x**

_Quando tudo terminou e a adrenalina baixou, fitaram-se mutuamente em busca de algo que nem dos dois sabia o que era. Estava sem palavras e acabavam de cometer um erro, um erro gravíssimo. Pelo menos era isso que Neji achava, já que Sai parecia meditar sobre algo que estava muito além do alcance dos seus olhos. De repete os olhos negros adquiriram um brilho especial, e um sorriso formou em seus lábios._

_- Ei, que tal nós tentarmos de novo?_

* * *

**Nota: **É eu sei, tava indo tão bem.. Chega no final dá nessa tosqueira. Mas não tem problema, porque: Consegui! Consegui! * faz dancinha tosca* Não creio, eu já estava criado fiapos brancos de cabelo de tanto pensar, pensar e não dar em nada ahahahaha. Essa fic vai pra você Unknow-chan, porque você me viciou nesse casal, e agora, vou sofrer uma baita desilusão. *chora rio de lágrimas*

_Touché_ que dizer "tocado".


End file.
